


Roommate Wanted

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Friendship, Macy POV, Niko Hamada/Melanie "Mel" Vera - Freeform, Parker Caine/Margarita "Maggie" Vera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Macy Vaughn has only been in Hilltowne for six months, but in that time she has lost the mum she didn't even know she had, gained two sisters and broke up with the man she thought was the love of her life.She is desperate to hold on to the apartment she can no longer afford, but a string of creepy Craigslist rejects leaves her running out of options.Which is where Harry Greenwood comes in.





	Roommate Wanted

Macy spotted them both at their usual table at the haunt. Maggie, her youngest sister with a fancy cocktail in hand and an outfit that was almost as bright and colourful as her drink. Maggie was always ‘dressed to impress’. In fact, Macy couldn't actually remember a time when she had seen Maggie in casual clothes.

 

Mel by contrast, had beer in hand and was in her usual teaching attire, a smart shirt, slacks and today, braces. Mel didn’t need fancy clothes to make a statement, she had her sharp words for that. 

 

Macy breathed a sigh of relief that there was no-one else with them and that she would be able to debrief with her sisters. 

 

She was still getting used to that word - sisters.

 

Maggie noticed her and with her free hand waved her over. Mel shifting over on the bench seat to allow her to sit down next to her.

 

"So, what will it be tonight?" Maggie asked. 

 

"I don't know," Macy leaned forward to examine the swirling colours of the liquid in the glass in Maggie's hand, "what are you having?"

 

"It's called a Unicorn." Maggie said, pushing her glass forward for Macy to take a taste. Macy shook her head. 

 

"It's basically sugar and alcohol." Mel chimed in, with Maggie sticking her tongue out at her older sister.

 

"Sounds good." Macy replied, going to pull out her wallet, but Maggie quickly put her hand over hers.

 

"I've got this one. If you are actually game enough to share cocktails with me again, it tells me you need it." 

 

Macy smiled back, putting her wallet back into her bag, making a mental note to pay for the next round, knowing the Maggie would probably knock her back again. 

 

"Thanks, Maggie." 

 

Maggie placed her glass on the table and made her way to the bar, easily pushing past the drunk frat boys and clusters of sorority girls. Macy would still be trying to figure out a way to get to the bar or would have given up and gone home. 

 

"Interviews went well then?” Mel asked, watching Macy carefully over her glass as she took a sip. 

 

Macy gave a deep sigh, as she leant her head back against the wall. Her mind casting back to the days events and she cringed inwardly at the thoughts.

 

Maggie returned quickly handing her the cocktail before she returned to her seat. Macy eyed the drink warily before she took a much larger sip than she intended, feeling the burn of the alcohol which was masked by a very sugary punch.

 

"Good, yes?" Maggie asked taking another sip of her own, while Mel rolled her eyes.

 

"Strong." Macy managed, her breath still taken away a little. 

 

"So?" Mel asked again.

 

"Well I think the universe must be out to get me or something because I seem to be attracting every weirdo this town has on offer." She can already see Mel and Maggie looking towards each other and most likely bracing themselves for another round of Macy's tales of finding a suitable roommate on Craigslist. “I swear it’s like I’m cursed.”

 

"Macy -" Mel starts,  but Macy continued on.

 

"So the first guy, doesn't believe in closed doors, the second didn't believe in clothes, and the third didn't believe in paying rent. And then I get a text message from that guy from last week, the one with the ferret, asking me if I’m still up for that drink." Macy took another sip from her drink, as she suppressed a shiver. 

 

Mel placed a hand on her forearm, "Maybe it's time to -"

 

"No." Macy said firmly, placing her glass on the table with much more force than she intended. "I just," she sighed, "I lost mum, I lost Galvin, the one thing I have at the moment is that apartment. However, irrational, it might be I need to keep something constant at the moment, something for me."

 

It wasn't the first time that Mel and Maggie had suggested that she move into the family home. It made perfect logical sense, less rent, more time with her sisters, even closer to campus but she just couldn't let go of that part of her life at least not yet.

 

"Anyway, I have some more interviews tomorrow." She raised her glass, "Here's hoping I have more luck."

 

Mel and Maggie raised their glasses to Macy's tapping them with a satisfying clink before Macy took another sip, her throat protesting, still way too strong.

 

"Anyway, how's replacement number two going?" Macy asked Mel, earning her a roll of the eyes and a hmph. It made Macy feel a little easier that she wasn't the only one with troubles at the moment. 

 

Mel sat forward immediately as if she had been waiting for someone to ask so she could launch into another rant about the unsuitableness of their mum’s replacement. 

 

"I still cannot believe that the University put a straight, white male in charge of the Women's Studies Department." 

 

Macy was sure that that was part of it, but she also knew that whoever the University put in that role, they would never be able to fill the space left by their mother in Mel's eyes.

The first replacement the University had chosen hadn't been up to Mel's standards either, and her quick departure had Mel's interference written all over it. If Mel hadn’t been happy with the University’s first choice than their second choice had had her fuming. 

 

“He’s brought new furniture into the office.”

 

“A coat rack,” Maggie interjected, shooting Macy a look. Macy tried to hide the twinge of her smile, taking another sip of her drink. Each week Mel had found another infuriating way, that the new Professor had ruined her life. Ranging from changing the staff meeting day to replacing the tea in the staff room. 

 

“A coat rack is furniture, Maggie,” Mel shot back and Maggie held up her hands in surrender. 

 

Macy had not yet had the pleasure of meeting the thorn in her sister’s side, Mel determined to keep her professional and family life as separate as she could. Maggie however, hadn’t been able to stay away, able to find the flimsiest of excuses to ‘surprise’ their sister and see for herself what all the fuss was about. 

 

She had told Macy, that Mel was blowing things well out of proportion and Macy had just smiled back not wanting to get involved. 

 

“He won’t be around long anyway,” Mel said with a satisfied smirk before she took a sip of her drink.

 

“You seem confident.” Macy narrowed her eyes at her sister, wondering what plan she had managed to devise. 

 

There was a glimmer in Mel's eyes as she spoke, “Well, due to the short notice of the transfer of the teaching position, our lovely Professor Greenwood had to take the first board he could. Professor Michaels was more than keen to have him board with her.” 

 

Macy groaned inwardly, even though the University Social Studies Department and the University Lab were on opposite side of the campus, everyone, knew about Professor Michaels and her , tendencies. Personal space and boundaries was not a concept that she was overly familiar with.  

 

“So it should only be a matter of time,” Mel leant back in her chair, her hands resting behind her head. A calming gaze across her face, which soon dropped when she saw, the almost giddy look in her sister’s eyes. 

 

“Maggie?” Mel questioned, leaning forward. 

 

Macy also felt uneasy. The last time she had seen that look in Maggie’s eyes she had ended up, spending the next week hiding under her doona, trying to recover from the night before. 

 

“So your Professor would be looking for somewhere to stay?” Maggie said slowly. 

 

“No, Maggie,  _ my _ professor will be looking to buy a plane ticket back to the mother country.” There was an edge of warning in her tone, which had even Macy on edge, still however Maggie continued. 

 

“Macy needs someone to stay with her. Someone who isn’t a grade A creep.” Maggie continued seemingly immune to Mel's death stare. 

 

Macy took a quiet sip of her drink not wanting to draw attention to herself and be brought into another sister argument where she may be used as the tiebreaker. 

 

“Is he a creep?” Maggie pushed. 

 

“I mean he has a stick permanently lodged up his-”

 

“But he’s a good guy.” Maggie interrupted. 

 

Mel sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping, “Yeah he’s a good guy.” 

 

Maggie smiled triumphantly, “There you go, Mace. You probably would like someone who is a bit ()() any way.” 

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“Well you, like things a certain way, precise. A stuffy British Professor could not be a better match.”

 

“Do I get to at least meet him before you organise the moving truck?” Macy felt an urge to slow this all down, which was ridiculous because she had been searching for a roommate for weeks now and this was the best option she had been able to find so far. “Besides he might not want to move in.” 

 

Mel gave a little snort, “Oh trust me, he will.” 

 

“See,” Maggie placed a hand over Macy's as she gave it a reassuring squeeze, “Mel you talk to your professor and Macy cancel those interviews for tomorrow I guarantee you won’t be needing them.” 

 

Macy couldn’t help but admire Maggie’s confidence, that she always just seemed to know, or have faith that things would just work out. 

 

“Fine,” Mel grumbled, slumping back against her seat, clearly deflated at the turn of events. 

 

Macy tried to remain calm, the very thought that her problems could be solved so easily, made her uneasy. 

 

“This is going to be perfect, Mace.” Maggie said, her grin wide. “A real English gentleman as your new roomie.” Maggie sounded more excited than Macy. 

 

“And a super cute one at that.” 

 

“Maggie!” 

  
  


***

 

Macy was nervous. 

 

Her hands needed to be occupied and she began arranging the glasses in her cupboard for what must have been about the tenth time since she had arrived home from work. 

 

She had wished that both Maggie and Mel didn’t have plans already and could give her some much needed back up. Or at least some of Maggie’s infectious optimism. She let out a groan as she forced herself to close the cupboard, and check again that she had what she felt was a generous and varied selection of drinks in her fridge. 

 

She wasn’t sure how much longer she could continue to scrape by, barely covering the rent each month before she would need to ‘dip’ into her savings. Just this once she would promise herself. It was a University town, it shouldn’t have been that hard to find a roommate. 

 

And yet here she was praying that Harry Greenwood was as decent a guy as Mel had reluctantly admitted. 

 

The doorbell rang and she jumped, quickly slamming the fridge door closed as she clutched her hand to her chest, willing her heart beat to return to normal and her palms not to sweat. 

 

Her best chance at keeping this apartment was on the other side of this door and the last thing she wanted to do was give him a reason to say no. 

 

“Coming,” she shouted, before wincing at the sound of her voice, desperate, great first impression. 

 

She wiped her hands on her jeans before she made her way to the front door. A final calming breath before she opened it. 

 

As she opened the door, she immediately felt underdressed. He was wearing a suit, which Macy put down to just finishing classes at the university, despite the assurances from Mel who had tried to convince them that she was sure that he slept in them.

 

He was older than her, his hair pushed back from his face, and he rang his hand over it smoothing it down, even though as far as Macy could tell there was not one hair out of place. 

 

He stretched out his hand to her, “Harry Greenwood,” he introduced himself as she shook his hand.

 

She had to give this one to Maggie though. 

 

He was cute. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading, I am hoping to be able to update this fic weekly depending on what other works I have at the moment.


End file.
